Flat panel arrays are generally deployed uni-directionally. The storage of the uni-directionally deployed flat panel arrays is generally the constraining factor for the deployment size of the flat panel array due to size constraints during transportation (e.g., spacecraft transportation, aircraft transportation, etc.). Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved flat panel array.